It's a oneshot
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: What happens behind the doors of our lives?


_The scene takes place in New York. A morning. It must be a weekday in view of the shortbuses that cross yellow cabs businessmen have just got up into. The streets are in turmoil, as usual. Dog walkers, delivery men, thousands of people going on absent-mindedly till their office for a new day of work. Just one more._

_It's a blind society. Unable to notice each other. They're all in their own world. Apart. It's a safe feeling, somehow. Always the same way, every morning. The same faces at the exact same place. At the same time. They have been crossing each other for ages but have never seen these people, never realized it._

_It's a big city. A labyrinth of streets, endless avenues. The façades of the buildings as borders for two kind of life. Outside it's cold, impersonal, selfish. You have to push the doors to feel the warmness of a presence, a hug, a smile. The friendly atmosphere vanishing as soon as your feet touch the pavement of the streets._

_You're not the same anymore when you cross the line. An unfamiliar world where you feel lonely. That's why you speed up your pace. Just a bit. Outside it's an unexpected dimension, you never know what is about to happen. Whom you're going to meet just at the corner of the street. A friend. An enemy. A stranger. Love._

_And then it gets all mixed. The doors stay open and you let some people go into your world. This existence you carry in you heart. So much. Nobody knows why. Perhaps it's how it has to be. What life really is. A succession of meetings, waves of feelings. But that's just another morning. In New York City._

_She doesn't move, slightly breathes. Her eyes staring at the streets out of the window. A fine coat of glass separates her from the rest of the world. The icy one, outside. She has never felt so warm than now. In this bed. She closes her eyes and smiles, enjoying her happiness because she knows from experience how short it can be._

_She doesn't want to think about what it's going to happen then. She has some hopes, some dreams but prefers to stay quiet and wait. She plunges her face into the soft pillow and lets the smell of soap go through her whole body. Her eyes meet with the alarm clock on the bedside table. She wishes time stopped._

_If only it could all stay as it is now. All her life. Her friends, her joys. These places she do loves so much. These moments that light up her heart. She doesn't want to think about the future, just live the present. As soon as she can, she just observes them and feeds herself with the love she has for them._

_And she smiles, again and again. She could cry for being so lucky. She has never thought it was possible to get it. She's shy but nobody knows. She's weak but does her best to hide it. She has been hurt in the past but tries to forget it. She has a little life in spite of appearances. And she likes it._

_Something happened to her the night before. She doesn't know what to think about it. Or yes, she does, but doesn't dare to. It's too early and too late. It's the kind of thing that makes your life unique. The detail that makes the difference. The sign you weren't expecting anymore. The reason why your existence is so engaging._

_She's scared and incredibly happy. You can see it in her eyes, in her smile. She has this look you can't misunderstand. She seems relieved. You can't help wishing for the same because after all, it's the goal we are all looking for. The only aim of our life. The peace we all need to go on. Outside and there, behind the doors._

_A warm wave passes through her body and stays on her heart when she feels an arm on her waist. Fingers brushing her skin. The softness of her stomach. The heat of his body against her back. And a kiss. Just one, on her shoulder. She closes her eyes, feeling his breath on her neck. His face against her cheek._

_The silence of the room contrasts with the noisy effervescence outside. Behind the window. The absence of movements seems to slow down time. They're apart. The doors are closed. They can feel safe. Warm. In their own world. Their own life. They don't know what is about to happen and don't care. All that matters is now._

_It's a oneshot. Just a few minutes in their life. A furtive moment almost caught up by accident. Something is changing, evolving. They just follow it, listening to their feelings, their wishes. She was turning on her right, he was taking on his left. At the corner of the street. They found each other. At the corner of their life._

_The scene takes place in New York. A morning. It must be a weekday in view of the shortbuses that cross yellow cabs businessmen have just got up into. The streets are in turmoil, as usual. Dog walkers, delivery men, thousands of people going on absent-mindedly till their office for a new day of work. Just one more._

_But the first one for them.  
We'll call him Will.  
She'll be Karen.  
And it's just the beginning._

_Cut._

_The End._


End file.
